Simplesmente Amor
by mvonderts
Summary: Dia dos Namorados e um estranho tomando café. Robsten.


**Título:**__Simplesmente Amor

**Autora:** Gio (leia-se, eu)

**POV:** Kristen Stewart

- Robsten, eu acredito. _Twilight_ e _afins_ não me pertencem, eu não mando na vida da KStew e do RPattz e só estou me divertindo (e sonhando) um pouco.

- Ah, minha segunda oneshort *-* Sugestões e críticas construtivas estão abertas!

- Boa leitura, espero que apreciem :)

*

_23h23min_. Eu observei as poucas pessoas que ainda restavam na lanchonete. Mamãe conversava com Tom e Gio, um daqueles raros casais jovens e fofos que são destinados a viverem felizes até estarem enrugados e com cabelos brancos. Depois de seis anos de namoro, Tom finalmente criou vergonha na cara e a pediu em casamento. Eles eram perfeitos juntos e eu sentia inveja disso. Meu único namorado, Michael, me traiu com minha melhor amiga, Nikki. No Dias dos Namorados. E na mesma época, papai deixou mamãe por uma vagabunda qualquer. Eu me prendia em Gio e Tom para acreditar que o amor realmente existia.

Suspirei, olhando para o outro lado no salão. Foi quando o vi. De capuz, cabeça abaixada, uma xícara de café na mesa mais afastada. Meus olhos não conseguiam se desviar dele, daquele cara misterioso que eu nunca havia visto por ali.

Quem era ele? Quantos anos tinha? Trabalhava? Tinha namorada? Onde morava? E por que infernos eu estava pensando nisso?

Obriguei meu olhar a se desconectar do estranho e foquei minha mente nas contas a minha frente. _Tentei_ seria a palavra correta. Eu tinha a sensação de ter voltado aos oito anos, onde eu sentava no balcão e criava uma vida para cada pessoa de cada mesa.

Acho que meu olhar nele estava tão intenso que ele sentiu e virou-se para me olhar. Ou talvez ele tenha apenas olhado em volta (esta é uma opção menos vergonhosa). O fato é que eu prendi a respiração quando aqueles olhos verde acinzentados me encararam e um sorriso torto apareceu naquele rosto perfeito.

_Respire!_ Ordenei a mim mesma. Alguém abafou uma risadinha e eu olhei para o lado, me deparando com Gio e Tom me olhando sorridentes. Foi extremamente constrangedor e com certeza meu rosto estava vermelho por ser "pega no flagra".

- Cale a boca! – eu rosnei para Tom quando ele abriu a boca. Sua expressão se tornou completamente falsamente inocente.

- Eu só ia falar que já íamos embora! – ele riu da minha cara. – Você estava tão concentrada...

Minha vontade era de apertar aquela mono cova até ele soltar um grito de dor e depois socar aquela carinha fofinha dele. Mas provavelmente eu não teria coragem...

- Você está deixando Kiki envergonhada! – Gio falou, rindo e dando um leve tapa no braço do noivo. Ah, sempre defensora dos fracos e oprimidos, Gio é tão fof... – Ela estava tão bonitinha, com a boca aberta e a baba quase saindo...

Tudo bem, retiro o que eu disse.

- Tchau, até amanhã. – bufei, estirando a língua para os dois. Ridiculamente infantil, eu sei.

- Tchau, Kiki. – Tom falou animado, apertando minha bochecha. Gio sorriu singelamente, me abraçando com um braço só e me dando um tchauzinho depois. – BOA SORTE! – Tom gritou, saindo correndo pela porta e rindo um tanto escandalosamente.

Sem entender, olhei para os lados e meu coração falhou quando percebi que mamãe vinha até mim com a xícara _dele_ nas mãos e um sorriso no rosto. Merda.

- Robert quer mais uma xícara de café, Kiki. – ela falou. _Robert_, o nome ficou ecoando na minha cabeça. Combinava com ele. Robert, Robert, Robert.

Mamãe balançou a xícara vazia na minha frente e eu voltei, mais uma vez naquela noite, a realidade.

- Eu vou me deitar agora. Leve para ele um café e alguns biscoitos. – TRAIDORA!

- E-eu... – gaguejei, vendo-a se afastar e sumir pela porta que levava a cozinha, ouvindo seus passos sumirem à medida que ela chegava ao andar de cima.

Minha própria mãe! COMO ELA PODE?

Meus olhos foram puxados para Robert, que tinha a cabeça inclinada para o lado e aquele maravilhoso sorriso torto, _meu_ sorriso torto, presente no rosto.

O café, o café, o café.

Suspirei, indo preparar um café quentinho para o meu deus. Tive vontade de me bater por pensar nisso.

Não me contive e dei uma ajeitadinha no cabelo e nas roupas antes de passar pela porta, tentando caminhar sem tropeçar, minha mão tremendo um pouco. Milagrosamente, eu consegui cumprir todo o trajeto sem nenhum dano. Minhas mãos ainda trêmulas pousaram a xícara em sua mesa, enquanto seu olhar curioso me examinava, sorrindo.

- Olá. – eu prendi minha respiração novamente ao ouvir aquela voz perfeitamente sexy com aquele sotaque britânico e quase derreti ali mesmo. Num movimento brusco, puxei a cadeira e me sentei.

- Desculpe. – sussurrei. Seu rosto perfeito estava contorcido numa expressão cômica.

- Tudo bem. – ele falou, me deixando arrepiada. – Então... Você é filha da Jules?

- Sim. – falei baixinho. Ele sorriu, provavelmente me achando idiota. – K-Kristen.

Eu _sou mesmo _idiota.

- Robert, prazer. – ele se inclinou um pouco para mim, bebericando o café. OMG, como um cara conseguia ser tão perfeito? – Então, Kristen... – ele pareceu saborear meu nome e levantou a mão para acariciar minha bochecha corada.

Morri.

- O que você faz aqui? – perguntei. Ele recolheu sua mão e me olhou alarmado. – Quer dizer, quase meia- noite...

E ele sorriu calmamente, sua mão voltando, desta vez para pegar uma mecha de meu cabelo.

- Eu estava esperando.

- Esperando?

- Esperando você, Kristen.

Ok. O QUÊ? Como assim? Eu tinha certeza de que ele podia ver a minha confusão.

- Sabe, há exatamente um ano atrás, eu vagava sem rumo por aí e vi uma linda garota sentada no meio-fio, chorando. Seus olhos me hipnotizaram e eu me encantei por ela. E quando ela se levantou para ir embora com uma expressão decidida, eu não pude resistir. Eu a segui. – ele pausou, olhando-me carinhosamente. – Ela entrou em uma lanchonete e alguns minutos depois, eu entrei também. Sentei numa mesa do canto, nesta mesa, e observei todas as pessoas, sem achá-la.

Eu tinha acabado de chegar à cidade, não tinha muita coisa para fazer, então decidi ficar. Ficar e esperar. Algumas horas depois, eu a vejo no balcão. Ela agora estava sorrindo, o sorriso mais lindo que eu já havia visto. Eu percebi que, estranhamente, estava me apaixonando. Me apaixonando por uma estranha.

Passei a freqüentar todos os dias a lanchonete, ficando o máximo de tempo possível, esperando que ela me notasse. Eu era, eu sou tímido. E tinha medo. Medo de ser rejeitado. Medo de não poder mais vê-la todos os dias, mesmo de longe. Por que eu a amava.

Antes dela, eu era apenas Robert Pattinson. Depois dela, eu passei a ser o _Robert da Garota da Lanchonete._

Então eu esperei. Esperei pacientemente que um dia pudesse chamar sua atenção. Eu me apaguei a esse lugar tanto quanto me apeguei a ela. E agora estou aqui, com meu anjo na minha frente.

- O quê? – eu gaguejei, e tive uma enorme vontade de me socar. Meus olhos estavam embaçados pelas lágrimas e um sentimento estranho se apoderava de mim.

- Era você, Kristen. Você é meu anjo. – ele corou e respirou fundo. – Você _quer_ ser meu anjo, Kiki?

- Rob... – eu sussurrei, me inclinando para ele. – Eu acho que estou apaixonada por você.

E ele me beijou. Como já era de se esperar, o beijo dele era perfeito. Nossas línguas percorriam todos os lugares da boca do outro, ávidas por decorar cada caminho, cada detalhe.

Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim. Até que nos desgrudamos para respirar e ele juntou a testa na minha, um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ele me olhava apaixonado. O olhar que eu via em Tom quando olhava para Gio. Ou talvez mais apaixonado ainda. E eu tinha certeza de que olhava do mesmo jeito para ele.

- Feliz dia dos namorados. – ele disse de repente, acariciando minha mão e me dando um selinho.

Eu olhei para o grande relógio da parede. Eram 23h59min. E eu sorri, me sentindo bobamente feliz e querendo gritar.

Exatamente a _00h00min_, um trovão soou lá fora e a chuva começou a cair. Eu me levantei e Robert fez o mesmo. Eu o abracei apertado, sentindo seu cheiro inebriante. Sorri travessa, pegando-o pela mão e o arrastando até lá fora.

No meio da rua, banhados pela chuva, eu o beijei. Aí seria o início do nosso final feliz, com uma pitada de ciúmes, brigas, confiança, companheirismo, amizade e... SURPRESA! Dois filhos...

Se você procurar bem, vai descobrir que o amor está simplesmente em toda a parte_ (Simplesmente Amor)_.

-

**n/a:** definitivamente, não me perguntem onde eu estava com a cabeça quando escrevi isto. Bem, eu queria apenas escrever uma Robsten para o Dia dos Namorados e puf!, surgiu Simplesmente Amor.

Ah, e a Gio da fic não sou eu. O casal Tom e Gio é Tom Fletcher, do McFly, e Giovanna Falcone, a namorada dele. Eu definitivamente acho eles um casal _supermegahiper_ fofo e muito perfeitos juntos.

E aí? Gostou? Odiou? Reviews :D

Bjones.

**n/Amanda:** Hey! Aqui um recadinho para os leitores de E-mails: A Gio está viajando, e aí deixou a fic comigo para postar _hoje_. Er, eu esqueci e só vim me lembrar agora, de quase meia-noite, e cá estou eu postando agora, por que ela disse que se eu não postasse hoje, me matava, e como eu tenho medo dela e de seu olhar do mal, melhor não arriscar... Eu prezo muito minha vida...

Ah, aqui é uma amiga dela ;D

Eu achei a fic muito fofa :*

Tchau! E, _reviews_!


End file.
